zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Lake Hylia
Lake Hylia is a recurring location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is the largest body of water in Hyrule, usually fed by a river that has its source in the mountains. Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda Though it is never officially named in-game, the body of water in central Hyrule has come to be dubbed Lake Hylia. It is the location of Level 1 and Level 4 in the First Quest and Level 1 and Level 5 in the Second Quest. It is thought to be Lake Hylia, due in part to its resemblance to Lake Hylia in other games. Though the area around the lake is inhabited by various creatures, the lake itself seems to be inhabited solely by River Zoras. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Lake Hylia is in southeast Hyrule and has small caves coming off it. In the center of the Lake is an island featuring the Pond of Happiness, a Mysterious Pond that is inhabited by Venus, Queen of the Fairies, who will upgrade Link's ability to carry bombs or arrows if she is given enough Rupees. Outside the Pond of Happiness is a warp tile that grants access to the Ice Palace in the Dark World. Lake Hylia itself is fed from Zora's River, which in turn flows from Death Mountain. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Lake Hylia is a lake in southern Hyrule. It is closed off by a gate but can be entered on Epona or by scaling a ladder hidden behind a pillar. There is also an underwater tunnel in Zora's Domain that leads to Lake Hylia, and it is possible to float downriver from Gerudo Valley. Lake Hylia's water is provided by the ever-rushing streams of Zora's River. There are numerous small islands in the lake linked by bridges. The largest islet is the warp point for the "Serenade of Water", and below it lies the Water Temple. There is a large tree atop this islet. At the shores of Lake Hylia, there is a Lakeside Laboratory and a Fishing Pond. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Lake Hylia is the first stage in the Whereabouts of the Wind, and, consequently, the first stage in the game. It is filled with trees, underground caves, and waterfalls, and it serves primarily as a tutorial to the game, introducing Link to different items, combat styles, and other aspects of the game. Link begins in a large open area surrounded on three sides by forestry. Here he meets Kaepora Gaebora for the first time. Throughout the stage, Link can obtain three items: the Boomerang, the Blue Bracelet, and the Fire Rod. Near the end of the stage, Link must defeat a group of Hyrule Guards and their leader. At the end of the stage, Link must break the four-eyed barrier with his sword, allowing him to pass on to the Cave of No Return. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap ]] Lake Hylia is the location of the Temple of Droplets, which is the fourth dungeon in the game. To the south is Mayor Hagen's Lakeside Cabin, but it can only be accessed by swimming south. Until Link obtains the Flippers, the only way to get to the cabin is to go through a cave in the center of the Minish Woods. There are a few caves and Treasure Chests that can only be accessed after Link obtains Roc's Cape or by fusing Kinstones. One of Tingle's brothers is on a ledge by the entrance. Three Pieces of Heart can be found in and around the lake. Two need the Flippers to obtain, and one requires Roc's Cape. To the west is Hyrule Castle, to the south is the Minish Woods, and to the North is Veil Falls. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Lake Hylia is, in this game, located in the far south of Lanayru Province, in northern Hyrule. Zora can be found here, along with Fyer, a cannon expert. Above the lake is the Great Bridge of Hylia, which leads to the heart of Lanayru Province. Fyer's Oasis Flight is the only way to reach the Gerudo Desert other than the use of the Desert's Twilight Portals. In the beginning, when the Province is still covered in Twilight, Lake Hylia has been drained so that it is only a puddle. During Zant's invasion, Zora's Domain froze, which in turn stopped the flow of water to Lake Hylia. Once the water of Zora's Domain has been thawed, the water flows down Zora's River and the lake refills. North of Lake Hylia is the Zora's River and the Zora's Domain. The Water Temple islet from Ocarina of Time is still present, with the tree atop long dead, and in advanced stages of decay. Lanayru Spring is found on this island and it is likely the spring is part of what was one the Water Temple from Ocarina of Time. The Lakeside Laboratory is speculated to have become part of Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication, and a bridge has been built from the area that, in Ocarina of Time, had featured numerous rock pillars and an entrance to Zora's Domain. This bridge, the Great Bridge of Hylia, links to the Water Temple islet, and over into the Faron Province. The Lakebed Temple is also now present at the bottom of Lake Hylia. It is also believed to possibly be the Water Temple from Ocarina of Time due to similarities between the two, such as location, appearance and architecture. Strangely, there is also a pit near Hyrule Castle Town's south entrance which has a river at the bottom of it. If Link falls into the pit, the river will take him to Lake Hylia. Non-canonical appearances The Hero of Time In this fan film based on Ocarina of Time, Link and Sheik travel to Lake Hylia to rescue the Sage of Water. Once there, they encounter an Octorok-like creature, which they successfully defeat to rescue the sage. Theory Though Lake Hylia is a fictional lake, aspects about it suggest it is a maar lake, a kind of volcanic cone. The evident details include: * Hyrule has other volcanic activity nearby, such as Death Mountain, establishing volcanism in the area. * The lake is small, round, and very deep, which is typical of a bowl-shaped maar. * Some of the lake edges are surrounded with steep walls, typical of maar formations, formed by a maar's initial bowl-shaping eruption. Category:The Legend of Zelda locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:The Hero of Time locations